The Boy With the Brown Eyes
by neversaynever101
Summary: I never meant for it to happen, okay? On the run at 17, yeah yeah. I get it. What was I supposed to do? If you were in my position you would have done what I did. Got up and bolted like hell. I was not just going to stay there and take the blame. I guess when I thought all hope was gone for me, the boy with the brown eyes came and gave it back to me.
1. Chapter 1

My breath was shallow as I sprinted through the forest. I have to get away, it wasn't my fault. I didn't do it. Before I get to ahead of myself let me introduce myself and why I'm running. My name, well call me Max. Short for Maximum. I'm running from the cops. Yes, the cops. It's not what you think I swear. They just think I killed the person. Anyway back to me running from them. All I could think was 'don't trip don't fucking trip Max.' I jumped over a fallen log and resumed my mad dash. Slowly I could hear the fading of the voices shouting and dog barks. Slowing down a bit I turned my head behind me to see if they were still following me. Seeing no signs of them, I grinned. Coming to a halt, I took in my surroundings. Great, I'm in the middle of a forest, lost, on the run, and most likely a fugitive. This is freaking fantastic. Mentally rolling my eyes I hugged myself and leaned up against a tree sliding down it, until I hit the plush, dirt ground. What am I going to do? I can't just go back home I didn't have one to begin with anyway. They always ignored me, never had the time. I guess I'm alone. Again. Getting up from my spot I began to walk down a little path that had slight fog around it due to it being early in the morning. I was so caught up in the beauty of the nature and my thoughts I collided with someone. Jumping up I was about to make another mad dash when the person grabbed my shoulder. Automatically tensing I faced them and was struck by startling deep brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" Gulping I nodded and tried to get away. He gave me a questioning look but removed his hand.

"I would just love to stay and chat but I have to go-erm wash my cat." I lied between my teeth. Giving me one last look he burst out laughing.

"You're a terrible lair." I rolled my eyes and gave a un- amused laugh.

"No seriously I got to go." With that I began to walk in the opposite direction of the guy. Little did I know how he was going to play a big role in my life.


	2. UPDATES :D

Ok so I actually have plans for this story! I have it all planned out I may not be able to get you guys a lot of updates for like two weeks but that is because I went through recovery and I have to work on school work…and fangirl over one direction… but anywhore, I will update twice every week! And if I have time 3 times a week:) or more! :D So carry on ya peasants.


	3. Chapter 2

**Look, I know that you all expect updates all the time and stuff but, I have a life you know. I don't always stay on the computer and right fanfiction. If you got to my profile u would have read that I rarely get on this website anymore and when I update I usually update long chapters so it can satisfy you guys. But seriously, stop asking me to update and sending me private messages and asking. Chances are I'm not going to read the reviews and private messages until about a week later. Long story short I will try to update when I can, Im going through a tough time right now. So can you guys be calm please? Thanks. **

Chapter 2

Blowing my bangs out of my eyes I hugged my arms around myself to keep the cold wind from hitting me. As I thought about I realized how sad my life was right now. How I was all alone nowhere to go. I looked up at the sky and stopped walking. The moon was at its highest and brightest right now. The stars laminating the dark, cold, black sky. Taking in a deep sharp breath of fresh air I looked way from the moon my eyes locking in on a small playground ahead. Smiling widely I took off running towards it. My shoes hitting the rocky path at a fast rate. I started to laugh like a madman when I reached the swing. Jumping up on it effortlessly I began to pump my legs up and down. Higher, and higher I soared. After my laughing fit subside I just let the swing take me away from the real world, letting it drown me in my thoughts. I wonder why this is happening to me. I'm just a small town girl. I wonder if my parents are even thinking about me, what do they think of their daughter that is a criminal now? They most likely hate me now. I wonder if my friends even notice I'm gone. Or have they seen the news recently and are repulsed that their friend, their Max, would even kill someone? I would be shocked and scared if I were them. But, that's the thing, I didn't kill the person. Suddenly filled with anger I jumped off of the swing landing on my feet. Dropping down to my knees I let out an ear piercing screech. After about 7 seconds I choked up on tears, falling over onto my side I curled out and began to sob my eyes out. Wrapping my arms around my knees I just let my tears make their own little ocean. I cried for what seemed like hours until I was suddenly pulled into somebodies arms. I tried looking up, but fatigueless washed over me. All I could get out was those onyx black eyes with the golden flecks that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Groaning I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Having a little heart attack I leaped out of the bed landing on the wood floor with a hard thud. Wincing slightly I got up. I was suddenly cold. Looking down at what I was wearing I gave a little scream. I was only in a black shirt that went about mid-thigh. I began to freak out. Where was I. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a picture frame. Racing over to it I picked it up. I gave a gasp of shock you have got to be kidding me. Setting it down on top of the bed stand I turned around to see the culprit leaning against the doorway. I slowly looked him up and down. I bit my lip when I realized he was only in some basketball shorts. His black hair was tousled around like he just got up. His eyes drooped of sleepiness. And last but not least his-abs-are-in-plain-sight. I can't even begin to describe them. Here let's put it this way if you were to put cookies on them they would catch on fire. Tearing my gaze away from his oh so fine body I looked up and saw him smirking at me.

"Like what you see eh?" My cheeks instantly blazed over, like a wildfire. I began to stutter out an answer.

"Um- well- uh…yes? Wait I mean no! Your ego is too big." I retorted back, I inwardly smiled and patted myself on the back for the answer He just stared at me then burst out laughing.

"Great answer doll face." I instantly blushed even more, but then I realized something. Smirking I asked him another question.

"So, how did I get into these clothes?" With that he instantly started to get a bit pink, his eyes danced around the room looking everywhere but me. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest leaning on one leg slightly so my hip popped out slightly.

"Well- erm- you see-." I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Ignore that my actually question is who are you and why the hell am I in your house." He instantly gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I was walking and I saw you on the ground, so I brought you to my place." He gave me a cute little half smirk. I smiled back and ran over and gave him a hug. I caught him by surprise cause he stumbled a little before he finally wrapped his arms around me giving me a little squeeze. I released him and backed away.

"So back to my question, how did I get in this shirt?" I winked at him as he threw his head back and groaned. I laughed and shook my head. I guess he wasn't that bad, as I thought he was.

**There you all go! Review tell me what you all thought! :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so there has been a slight set back on this book. You see I will try to update but right know I cant cause I have mono. Yeah it sucks ik my mom is not letting me like go anywhere and this well be my last update until its gone. So get reviewing and asking question and to Serenaisbestezrq387 that is for me to know and u to find out;) so anyways angels (im calling all my fans that cause their angels to me:) I will update as soon as I get better and it will be long have a lovely day angels! ~Erin


End file.
